SaMercedes Drabbles
by Be-Enchanted
Summary: ahh just some Song/Drabbles of SaMercedes that I felt like drafting up.
1. Chapter 1

**Samcedes**

**Sam**

I had finally asked her for her number and God the phone conversations we have were becoming more and more.

_How are you?_  
_Well I'm just fine_  
_I missed your call, around five_  
_I'm getting back to you, cause you are on my mind_  
_I wanna know, can I see you tonight?_  
_If you cant, I'll understand_  
_Ain't gonna front, I wanna take ya hand_  
_And show ya baby, that I'm sincere_  
_I want you to be here_

"How are you?" I asked laying back on my bed.

"I'm just fine, sorry I missed your call." She replied as I chuckled.

"It's fine you know you were on my mind a lot today." I said sighing.

"Well can I see you tonight? I mean if you can't I understand." She asked quickly.

"What time and where do you wanna meet up at?" I answered as she let out a deep breath.

"How about the park, if that is fine." She said as I smiled.

"Do you wanna meet up right now?" I asked sitting up and looking out my window.

"Yeah that would be great, you could come back to my house for dinner if you wanna." She answered as I stood up and smiled.

"That'll be perfect, see you in a minute." I said as she sighed.

"See you then." She replied before we both hung up. I took off my football shirt and tossed it on the other side of my room and tossed on a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans and my chucks. I snatched my cell phone, wallet and keys off my side stand then grabbed a blanket and walked out the house. I walked across the street and towards our tree.

_How am I?_  
_I cant complain_  
_I'm really happy_  
_That you're here with me_  
_Again, it's been awhile_  
_I'll tell you what,_  
_If you have got a minute,_  
_We can lay until the sun, comes up_  
_I'll understand_  
_If its much to early to determine_  
_If we can, stay together_  
_This way together_  
_Let's lay together_

"I'm happy you could make it." She said as I laid down the blanket and we sat down beside one another.

"Well it's been awhile you know with work and all." I answered as she smiled at me, even in the darkness her smiled could light up my world.

"I understand, if I could I could lay here all night until the sun came up." She replied laying down and looking up at the stars, I laid down beside her and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I know me too, it's like fresh air." I said as she laughed as I looked at her.

"You wanna know something." She said turning her head and looking at me.

"What?" I answered as my eyes drifted down to her sexy plump lips as she ran her tongue over her bottom one then my eyes drifted back up to hers.

"Nevermind, it's nothing." She replied as I smiled.

"You wanna know something?" I asked sitting up causing her to do so also.

"What?" She answered looking at me. I cupped her cheek in my hand and I kissed her soft lips.

"umm." She moaned into the kiss as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and laid her down on her back and slipped between her legs and rubbed up against her.

"I love you." I said softly up against her lips as I looked in her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied before we went back to making out. She wrapped her leg around my waist and ran her fingers through my hair and gently tugging on it.

"umm shit." I moaned as I felt my painfully hard dick press up against her center causing her to groan into the kiss.

"I want you right now." She moaned breaking the kiss.

"Are you positive?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"I'm positive." She replied kissing me again, I sat up on my knees and hooked the sides of her panties with my thumbs and pulled them down. I kissed my way up her thighs and she moaned out my name as I ran my tongue up and down her clit.

"Fuck Sammy!" She moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair as I sucked on her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her and sped up. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and she flew apart as her thigh shook around my head and she growled out. Her breathing slowed down and I kissed my way up her body then captured her lips with mine. She flipped me over on my back and kissed my lips then sucked on my neck marking me hers. She slid down my body and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my jeans and boxers and wrapped her small hand around my hard dick. She ran her tongue over the head of it causing Pre-cum to flow out and she licked it up causing my hips to buck. She wrapped her lips around my dick and started sucking me off.

"Baby umm you gotta quit or I'm not going to oh fuck!" I yelled as I cam down her throat and she kept sucking me off until I was hard again.

"You taste wonderful, like fruit." She said causing me to smile.

"Smoothies in the morning." I said as she smiled and straddled me and slowly slipped me inside of her causing the both of us to moan.

**Mercedes**

Fuck he felt so damn good inside of me, I knew it had been awhile since I have had sex but shit. I slowly got use to his length and width and started riding him.

"Fuck you feel so damn good." He moaned as I slid up and down his thick long dick.

"Fuck Sammy!" I groaned as I laced our fingers together and put them above his head and went faster and in circles causing the both of us to cry out.

"I'm so fucking close." I moaned as I put my hands on his chest and rose up and went faster. He grabbed my hips and started beating my pussy up.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled as I squirted all over his dick and creamed all over his dick. He flipped me over on my back and put my legs in his forearms and started going in circles hitting my spot.

"Don't stop baby don't fucking ahhh!" I screamed as I dug my nails in his ass as he started going faster and rubbed my clit.

"I'm shit." Sam groaned as we started started kissing and I felt my walls quiver around his dick and I came biting his neck and my nails scraping down his back as we both came.

"I love you so damn much baby." I groaned in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you more." He growled slipping from between my legs and laying beside me.

_This is all we need_  
_A little time to just,_  
_Chill back and be..._  
_Together_  
_So much going on outside of these walls_  
_But...I just wanted to share with you,_  
_The truth_  
_All I do is think about you..._  
_My love_  
_Maybe we could, stay home today_  
_I just wanna...share_  
_I just wanna...care_  
_We should take the time (Time to be in love)_  
_We just have to...choose (Choose)_  
_What we wanna...do (Do)_  
_I miss you (Yeah)_  
_Can I kiss you? (Yeah)_  
_Let's spend some time_  
_(Spend a little more time)_

_**2 Months Later**_

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as I sniffled.

"I'm okay." I replied laying down curling up in a ball.

"It's okay babe, it happens to the best of us." Quinn said getting a dry ass laugh from me.

"The best of us my ass, why did he tell me last minute?" I asked as I started crying again. Sam didn't tell me his family was moving today I had to find out by the moving truck in their driveway.

"Well he technically didn't tell you, the U-Haul truck did." Quinn said as someone knocked on my door.

"Boogie, Sam is here." Momma said as I threw the covers over my head.

"Tell him to go away." I said as I started crying again into my pillow.

"But Boogie you gotta talk to him." Momma said as my body shook.

"No I don't, he lied to me. I don't wanna see his face." I said rocking myself.

"Baby please just listen to him." Momma said as she sat down on my bed and rubbed my head.

"I don't wanna." I said as I felt the bed dip.

"I'm sorry Cedes, I meant to tell you last month but I got caught up in everything." Sam said as I put a pillow over my head.

"No you got caught up in fucking me every night." I hissed as tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Cedes don't say that baby, that didn't happen.."

"Then what the fuck happened Sam, you didn't tell me because you wanted to string me along to Memphis with you?" I hissed looking him in his eyes.

"No Cedes that's not what happened, every time I wanted to tell you we would always get side tracked and we would talk about the future and what we wanted for each other." Sam said as I felt throw up in my throat causing me push him out of the way and I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door and puked in the toilet until I started dry heaving.

"Are you okay Boogie?" Momma asked as I got up off the floor only to throw up again.

"Boogie answer me baby." Momma said knocking on the door. I flushed the toilet and got up off the floor and wiped off my mouth and rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"I'm fine momma, just bullshit makes me throw up." I hissed cutting my eyes at Sam.

"Sam I think it's best you go now, Mercy needs to lay down for a while." Momma said as Sam nodded.

"I'll call you later on Cedes, I love you." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bye Sam." I said as I seen tears fall from his eyes and he walked out of my bedroom and out the front door.

"Baby look I know you're hurting but shutting out the world won't do anything but make it worst." Momma said laying me down in bed and laying down next to me.

"Momma I feel cheated, lied to and most of all used and fucked up." I said laying my head on her chest causing her to laugh.

"It's okay baby, that's how I felt once your father left us. But I remember I have 4 beautiful children looking up to me. You know Derrick always use to tell me no matter what your father and I went through as long as I put yall first and your daddy second then we'll be alright. Now look at us living in the best house in Lima, Ohio. I'm the best damn lawyer here in Lima and I have the best kids anyone could ever want." Momma said kissing my head as she hummed a song to me as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up hearing my alarm clock blasting in my ear. I got up and seen Momma still laying in my bed sleeping.

"Momma get up." I said as she just rolled over. I smelled bacon and a rush of nausea hit me and I got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up again. I got up off the floor and flushed the toilet and washed my faced and brushed my teeth.

"Are you pregnant?" My twin sister Merissa asked looking at me through the mirror as I brushed my teeth.

"Doubt it, I'm on birth control." I said as Momma walked in and started using the bathroom.

"You could've missed a pill." Momma said looking at me.

"Doubt it, it wouldn't matter now. He left me." I said as she flushed the toilet and fixed herself and washed her hands.

"Well we'll know by next month." Momma said kissing the back of my head and walking out the bathroom.

**Sam**

****It had been 3 years since I had last seen Mercedes and she didn't want anything to do with me what so ever. I knew she told me her dream was to own her own bar and become a singer and so far the singing had came true. She had 5 hit songs and 2 great albums.

Now here I am walking around New York with my sister Stacy because she wanted to go to the park in the middle of spring.

"Mommy look!" I heard a little girl yell causing me to turn my head and seen a 3 maybe 4 year old with long curly hair that was a very light brown hair and she was mixed.

"I see you Sammy." I heard a sweet voice yell back laughing. I turned and looked and seen her the love of my life.

"Is that Cedes?" Stacy asked turning and looking the same way my head was turned. Stacy started walking towards Mercy and Cedes seen her and they both hugged each other and the little girl ran up to Mercy. For some odd reason I was stuck in the same spot I had been standing in just looking at Mercedes Jones. I saw Stacy point my way and Mercedes eyes drop down to the little girl who was tugging on her hand.

"Come here Sam!" Stacy yelled causing me to break out my trance and walk towards them.

"Hi my name is Samya, what's yours?" The little girl asked as she looked up at me with the most beautiful green grey doe eyes and cute button nose.

"My name is Sam, Samya." I said as she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Sam." She said causing me to smile.

"How do you know my mommy?" Samya asked Stacy as Stacy looked at me and back to Samya.

"Well Sam here and your mommy use to date until my family had to move away." Stacy said as I felt a tear roll down my face as Samya looked over at me.

"How long ago was that?" Samya asked as I glanced at Mercy who was staring back at me.

"That was 3 almost 4 years ago Samya." Stacy said as Samya smiled.

"I'm 3 going on 4 on Valentine's day, mommy said I loved her so much I came early." Samya said smiling at Mercedes.

"That's right baby, you wanna go play with Stacy while Mr. Sam and I catch up?" Mercy asked as Samya gave Mercedes the same crooked smile I had.

"YES! Can you please play with me Ms. Stacy?" Samya asked as Stacy nodded her head and they ran off to the playground.

"It's nice seeing you Sam." Mercy said as I sat down on the bench.

"Yeah I guess it is nice huh." I said with my head in my hands as tears spilled out my eyes.

"Sam she is yours, I found out 5 months after you moved away. The doctors said they're even surprised she made it, she was 2 months pre-mature. They said from all the stress I had and me not knowing I was pregnant. She was a fighter everyday until she as healthy." Mercedes said as I looked at her.

"W-w-why didn't you tell me about h-her." I said looking at Samya as she played with Stacy.

"I didn't know how to get in contact with you, I didn't have anything on you Sam. I tried to find you and your family once she was born but I kept coming up empty so I gave up." Mercy said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"But Finn and Mike knew everything. Finn even tried to have me come back at the end of the year and he didn't tell me anything." I said as Samya ran back to Cedes and jumped in her lap.

"I left once Samya was born, I had decided to graduate early. Get my GED and go off to Ball University took some online classes and stuff. Got my degree in Journalism and ended up getting signed my Jr year in college." Cedes said as Samya looked at me and smiled causing me to smile.

"Mr. Sam, you look like Sammy. It's a picture my mom has of her old high school prom date." Samya said tilting her head.

"I am that guy Ms. Samya." I said as she smiled.

"Your my daddy. Mommy told me about you." Samya said as I glanced up at Cedes who was smiling at Samya.

"Did she tell you all about me?" I asked and Samya nodded her head.

"Yep, she told me you have a big comic book collection, with figures, and you love the stars and stuff. Just like me but I totally think Spiderman is way cooler than Batman anyday." Samya said as I smiled.

"Is that right? Well have you seen the new Avengers movie?" I asked as Samya nodded her head.

"Yep I did and I totally love Thor he is awesome like Storm just a boy."

"What about Loki?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Loki is bad like carrots." Samya said causing me to laugh.

"Is that right?" I said as she nodded her head at me.

"Mr. Sam is it okay if I call you Dad. I mean um I have a mommy but now your my daddy and mommy doesn't do anything but watch me all the time and Auntie Tana said she needs to move on from Trouty Mouth who ever that is. Could you and mommy date again like back in umm what is that school called again?" Samya said as I looked up at Mercedes with my eye brows raised.

"High school sweetie, high school." Mercy said as Samya looked up at Mercy.

"Yeah like high school and you could go to the movies with mommy and I, or you could cook breakfast or help mommy make dinner. Please pretty Please Mr. Sam-Daddy." Samya said looking at me with those big doe eyes and my crooked smile.

"That is if your mommy would let me take you two on a date. Where would you like to go if your mommy says yes?" I asked looking at Samya.

"We could go to Chuckie Cheese, ohh or the movies. We could do a picnic and you could make sandwiches and bring juices that mommy and I like or you could come over and we could order umm food and watch my favorite movies." Samya said looking at me.

"What do you say Cedes? Can I take you two on a date?" I asked as Samya looked at her.

"Please mommy! I'll eat all my veggies and go to bed on time and I'll feed Bunny and Spike all by myself and I'll never ever cry about going to bed ever again please mommy!" Samya yelled giving Mercy puppy dog eyes.

"Well you already eat all your veggies and you do feed Bunny and Spike all by yourself. So how about we put learn how to tie up your shoes and we got a deal." Mercy said smiling at Samya.

"Deal mommy." Samya said kissing Mercy and blowing a raspberry on her cheek causing Mercy to laugh.

"I guess I'll see you Friday night at your place?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"That sounds fine." Mercy said as Samya climbed into my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Mr. Sam-Daddy your ears and cheek are red. Are you hot? Mommy says when your face turns red it means you have a favor." Samya said causing me to laugh.

"It's fever baby not favor." Mercy said as Samya nodded her head.

"I mean feber." Samya said as she put her hand on my forehead and cheeks.

"Its fe-ver Sammy." Cedes said as Samya laughed.

"I said feber mommy." Samya said jumping off my lap and grabbing my hand.

"Okay baby."

"Mr. Sam-Daddy can you push me on the big kid swings?" Samya asked looking up at me.

"Yeah sure Samya." I said as she dragged me towards the swings.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Okay now Samya is 3 going on 4 and she is based off my 4 yr niece. Yes my 4 yr niece talks like a 10 yr old, she has been talking like that for years.**

**So I'm kind of doing songs/drabbles of Samcedes I guess or Mercedes and whomever. Maybe just Samcedes.**

* * *

**I don't own glee Ryan and Fox does. I don't own Mercedes and Sam (But I totally do own Samya and my drabbles) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercedes**

_Sure I've been in love a time or two _  
_But in the end I still chose you _  
_No one could ever make me feel this way _  
_That's why it's killing me, what we're going through _  
_Somehow thought 'tween me and you _  
_Our love would stand the test of time and never ever fade_

__"Why don't you just tell me Sam, I'm a big girl I can handle it." I said sipping my glass of wine. I had just put the twins to bed and in came Sam at 10:00 at night like always.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mercedes." Sam said hanging his coat up in the closet in the hallway.

"Yes you do Sam, you come home every night smelling like cheap perfume and liquor. Hell even some nights you have glitter on you and I know damn well it's not from me. Don't you dare give me that bullshit lie that you had to work late." I said as he stood in front of me.

"If it's perfume then it's from you and yeah I have a beer with Puck every now and then. Plus I do work late Mercedes, we have 2 sets of twins. They need clothes, food, they need a lot Mercedes. What money would we have if I didn't work late." Sam hissed as I laughed.

"Sam what do I do for a job? I know what we have and how much is needed around here. My question is who is she? I'm tired of telling our kids _"daddy has to work late again and he won't be home until you are sleep."_ Do you know how many times Sarah has cried to sleep because her daddy isn't here? Sam when was the last time you went to Makayla's basketball game? When was the last time you went and picked Samantha up from her ballet practice? When in the fuck was the last time you actually told your fucking kids you love them let alone me. So Sam tell me who is she?" I asked as he grunted and walked up the steps.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me right now Sam!" I yelled throwing my glass of wine against the wall causing it to shatter and him to stop walking up the steps and back down. I walked into the kitchen and shook my head.

"If you wake up the fucking kids we will have a damn problem." Sam yelled looking at me.

"Oh so now they're your fucking kids. When was the last time you spent time with Jr? He wants to spend time with you but you're never fucking here!" I screamed as he walked in front of me in 2 steps.

"I swear to God Mercedes!" Sam yelled looking me in my face.

"Swear to God what Sam? I'm done we're leaving you." I hissed pushing him away from me.

"Who is going to want your fat ass Mercedes? huh? You're too fucking stupid with your head to far up your ass to realize that no one will love you. You're fucking jealous because of what I do and you're career didn't go anywhere for years." Sam voice boomed as he turned me around to face him. I looked in his eyes and realized how serious he was. I felt tears sting my eyes and I spun around and ran up the steps.

"Mercedes wait...Merc!" Sam yelled as I slammed and locked the door in his face and I slid down on the floor and broke down and cried.

_But we're not making love no more _  
_We're not even trying to change _  
_Tell me how it slips away _  
_Does it ever stay the same _  
_We don't even talk no more _  
_We've ran out of words to say _  
_Tell me it don't have to change _  
_Won't it ever stay the same_

"Mercy baby I'm sorry, I didn't fuck I didn't mean that. Let me in please let me in." Sam pleaded on the other side of the door as I continued to cry my eyes out.

"Sam go back to her, I don't want anything to do with you." I said crying into my shirt.

"Baby I'm fucking sorry. I didn't mean it please open the door so we can talk about this." Sam said as I got up and walked in the bathroom, slammed and locked the door. I sat down on the floor and picked up the pregnancy test off the sink and looked at it.

_PREGNANT_

__I brought my knees up to my chest and started crying again. I didn't want to bring a child into a situation like this. I had 4 kids to look after and I wasn't ready for another one. I heard the bedroom door open and Sam yelling my name.

"Mercedes where are you!" Sam yelled as I continued to cry and ugly cry. I heard him knock on the bathroom door softly and wiggle the door knob.

"Open the door Mercy." Sam said softly as I walked into the closet and closed and locked both doors. I laid down on the floor in a ball and sang myself to sleep.

"MOMMY!" I heard Samantha's voice yell causing me to wake up. I sat up off the floor and stretched my aching bones from sleeping on the floor. I unlocked the closet door to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and my hair was everywhere and tear streaks were on my face. I cleaned up my face and put my hair back in a ponytail and unlocked the bathroom door and out to the bedroom and seen Sam laying in bed. I walked past him and out the bedroom into Samantha's room.

_Girl I know that things aren't going right _  
_But don't you think it deserves a fight _  
_A love like ours don't happen everyday _  
_And we're losing it right as we speak _  
_And if we don't wake up, it's a memory _  
_A time gone past, a love that sailed away_

"Yes baby?" I asked looking at her as she had on a pair of skinny jeans and hot tops on and she looked in the mirror.

"What shirt?" She asked holding up two shirts.

"I like the grey one but the blue one brings out your eyes." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks momma, um I heard you and dad last night. For what it's worth we should leave. He is never here and I'm sick and tired of you, Sarah and Jr crying yourselves to sleep at night. They slept in my room last night because they heard you two yelling at each other. Every time I look at you two it seems like he doesn't look at you the same way any more. Like he doesn't love you any more but you love him more and more each day and I don't understand that momma. He doesn't come home at night, he misses family dinner. I'm tired of you explaining to Sarah that he has to work late once again. I love you momma I really do but it's only so much that you can take before you break down." Samantha said hugging me.

"I know baby I know. I'm pregnant again and I don't want to bring a baby into a situation like this. How about we all go visit Auntie Tana after school." I said as she looked up at me with her blue green eyes.

"But Auntie Tana stays in New York." Samantha said looking up at me.

"I know baby it's time for me to get a break and for you to explore the big apple." I said kissing her forehead.

"Alright momma. I love you so much." She said kissing my lips.

"I love you too baby." I said as she tightened the hug. We stopped hugging and I walked into Makayla's room and she was busy singing along to some song.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked as turned around and looked at me.

"Yes mama, how do I look?" She asked smiling at me looking just like Sam.

"Baby you look wonderful. Don't blow them out the water today." I said as she laughed.

"I promise not to momma. I heard you and daddy last night. I think it's time for you to get a break." She said moving her hair out her face.

"I know baby, talk to Samantha she knows. I love you." I said as she kissed my lips.

"I love you too mama." She replied hugging me. I walked out of her room and into Jr and Sarah's room and they were still sleeping. I kissed they're foreheads and pulled out their clothes for the day. They were a year and 5 months old and could talk some what. They just always asked Dada? and I could never give them an answer so they cried themselves to sleep some nights because Sam wasn't home.

"I'm gone Mercedes." I heard Sam say from behind me as I looked in their closet.

"Did you hear me Mercedes?" Sam voice raised causing Sarah to stir.

"I heard you Sam now get out before you wake the kids up and get their hopes up high." I hissed looking at him.

"I love you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pecking my lips.

"Right." I replied as he kissed my forehead and walked out the room and out the door. I looked over at Sarah and Jr and they were still sleeping.

"momma we're about to head out." Samantha said from the door.

"You're not going to school today, go pack up your suit case." I said looking at her as she nodded her head.

I pulled out the twins suit cases and started packing up their clothes and toys and stuff then walked into my bedroom and did the same thing.

"Momma were are we going?" Makayla asked as I put my suit case by the door.

"We're going to Auntie Tana's." I said packing up an 2 bags full of shoes, make-up and extra stuff. I grabbed my cell phone and called Santana and told her we were on our way and called my private jet.

"Are we all packed up?" I asked as we put our suit cases in the back of the truck.

"uh yeah we are. The twins are dressed and are eating." Samantha said as I nodded my head. I walked in the kitchen and Jr was busy feeding out dog a piece of banana while Sarah just laughed. I finished feeding them and strapped them in the car.

"Are we forgetting anything?" I asked looking at Samantha and Makayla.

"uhh no I packed up all of Cloud's stuff." Makayla said as I nodded my head.

"Go ahead to the truck I'll be out in a minute." I replied as they nodded their heads and walked out with the twins and their diaper bags. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Dear Sam, _

_I'm sorry but I gotta leave you. There isn't another way, I took the kids with me. Please don't try and look for us it's what's best for us. You've cheated, lied and broke my heart. You hurt me emotionally last night and that was the last straw for me, even our kids know what is going on. I'm sorry it has to be this way but it does. _

_Love always, _

_Mercedes Andye Jones _

__I put the pregnancy test next to the note and locked up the house and got in the truck.

**Sam**

****I called her fat and sloppy and I saw the hurt in her eyes and it broke me down. I didn't realize what I said and did until she bolted up the step and locked our bedroom door. She had left from the bedroom to the bathroom from the bathroom to our closet and locked all the doors. I felt like shit. She is the love of my life, we have 4 beautiful kids together and I treat her like shit because nothing at work is going right. It felt like I couldn't do anything right.

"Are you okay Sam?" I heard my Co-CEO ask as I looked up from my laptop.

"Yeah I think I'm okay, no more hanging out after work man." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Why what's wrong?" Mark asked looking at me.

"Nothing at home is going right, as of right now. She thinks I'm cheating on her and we got into this big argument last night." I said as everything came flooding back.

"Dude you're the man in your relationship not her, tell her to suck that shit up." Mark said laughing.

"No fuck that Mark, this is my wife of 23 years that you're talking about. My high school sweet heart, the love of my life and listening to you has fucked up my marriage." I hissed slamming my laptop shut.

"Well as long as she is giving up the goods whats wrong?" Mark asked sitting down in front of my desk.

"She told me my kids are crying themselves to sleep because I'm never home. To be honest I don't even remember the last time I even told my kids I love them or even my wife for all that matters. I don't even remember what we did for our anniversary last year, I have twins that are 1 and 5 months and they're asking where I'm at. My oldest daughters won't even look at me any more. Makayla the one that looks just like me basically hates my guts, lets not even talk about Samantha. My old son doesn't even know who I am I don't think." I said as I felt tears run down my face.

"Dude I'm sorry I thought that you two had an understanding that she is the wife and she stays home and does what a wife is supposed to do, you know cook and clean. I didn't know you have two sets of twins man. My bad. Look go home to your family and take a vacation. I'll see you sometime in 2 weeks." Mark said looking at me with sympathy. I nodded my head and grabbed my suit jacket, keys, wallet, phone and laptop and left the office. I climbed into my car and drove home thinking about my wife and family. I pulled up in the driveway and jumped out and ran to the door and unlocked it only to find the place quite as hell.

"Mercedes!" I yelled closing the door and running up the steps and checking every room only to see it straightened up and empty.

"Maybe she went grocery shopping or something." I thought to myself as I walked out of the kids room and into the bedroom only to find her side empty. Everything was gone. Every piece of jewelry, every perfume she wore. I ran into the bathroom and her soaps and stuff were gone. The closet all her shoes and clothes were gone also.

"FUCK!" I yelled punching a wall. I ran back down the steps and into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen island.

**_Dear Sam,_**

**_I'm sorry but I gotta leave you. There isn't another way, I took the kids with me. Please don't try and look for us it's what's best for us. You've cheated, lied and broke my heart. You hurt me emotionally last night and that was the last straw for me, even our kids know what is going on. I'm sorry it has to be this way but it does._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Mercedes Andye Jones_**

I saw tear drops fall onto the paper as I broke down and cried. I looked and seen a pregnancy test on the island and I picked it up and read it.

_**PREGNANT **_

**__**Bold as day, my wife is pregnant again with my kid or maybe another set of twins. She had taken everything with her, the kids, the dog everything. My life was empty now. I grabbed the house phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello?" I heard Jackie's voice say on the other end.

"Uh hi mama Jackie. I was wondering have you spoken to Mercedes today?" I asked re-reading the note she left me.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday Sam. Why what' wrong?" Jackie asked as I sniffled.

"um I came home early from work and she nor the kids are here." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"So basically she up and left you. Sam she kept telling you every time was the last time she would be there when you came home from work, well as you say work. What happened this time?" Jackie asked as my cell phone beeped.

"We got into a big argument last night and I told her no one would want her if I didn't and she was just jealous because my career took off before hers." I said taking a deep breath.

"Damn you needed to be hung on the dry line Samuel. Now I know your momma damn well didn't raise you like that. What else is going on?" Jackie asked.

"Well she is pregnant again." I said as Jackie laughed.

"I knew she was pregnant again silly goose, I'm her mother. I'm the first person she tells everything. Now look here Samuel give her sometime to cool off. She might just might come back for the sake of the kids and their education but don't hold your breath on it. Okay baby." Jackie said before she hung up. I checked my cell phone and it was a voicemail from Mercedes.

_"Sam it's Mercedes, umm look I'll be in about 2 months the kids and I are off at friend house. I need sometime away from you for while, look umm I think it's best if we get a divorce because nothing has been going right for the past couple of months well a year or 2. I guess I'll let you get back to work then." _Mercedes said on the voicemail causing me to cry. I called her and it went straight to voicemail.

_"Hey you've reached Mercedes Evans. Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now but if you'll leave me your name and number I'm pretty sure I will get back with you shortly. God Bless._

_*Beep*_

__"Cedes baby please pick up. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting for the past year. Please don't file for divorce, I mean we could do counselling. I don't care I just don't wanna get a divorce from you or the kids. I love you guys so freaking much. I'm so sorry for last night and the way I acted towards you, I shouldn't have said the things I said to you. You're the love of my life, my wife, the other whole to me, the mother of my kids, baby you're my rock. I love you please just call me back or text me. I don't care I just need for you to understand me. I love you, kiss the kids and tell them I love them for me. I'm so sorry baby." I said sniffling before ending the call. I put my phone the kitchen island and let the tears fall off my face. I guess what that say you never know what you got until it's gone huh. I picked up my phone and grabbed a case of beers and a bottle of Jack and walked to the den and started watching our home movies. Everything seemed to be going down hill right after Jr and Sarah was born. I was always at work, I missed their first steps because I was always at work or at a meeting. I finished off the case of beers and my phone vibrated.

_Sorry I couldn't pick up, had to put the kids to sleep-M_

_No it's fine, I was just watching home videos. How are the kids?- S_

_They're fine, Sarah asked about you earlier.-M_

_Tell her I love her, tell all of them that. Cedes' I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting for the past year. I was just listening to the wrong person about my marriage and I should've been talking to you.-S_

_Sam we'll have to talk about that at a later date. I'm going to go now, gotta meeting in the morning-M_

_Mercy baby please, I'm sorry. I know I'm a little bit too late but please can we at least sit down and talk?-S_

_I'll think about it Sam, I gotta go now.-M_

_I love you so much baby-S_

_I know Sam, I know-M_

__**2 months later**

****"Sam!" I heard Mercy voice yell as I walked down the steps.

"Sorry Cedes, I was cleaning up." I said looking her in her eyes then my eyes traveled down her body. She had the pregnancy glow on her and she was showing a little bit. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip and my eyes traveled back up to her eyes.

"oh umm okay." She said as I nodded my head. We walked into the living room.

"Did you want anything to drink?" I asked before sitting down.

"um no I"m fine." She said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"You look beautiful Cedes." I said sitting down.

"Right um thanks Sam." She said as I nodded my head.

"Well I guess we should get right into it then huh?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah tell me what happened?" She asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well it all started with the meetings and how nothing was going right with the business and all. Then I started listening to Mark about um how wives shouldn't ask about when and where their husband had been at during the weekdays because he brought home the money and everything. I guess I let that get to my head plus we started going out to the bar everyday after work for a drink and I just started pouring out everything to them about how you've always had my back and how long we've been together. Then Mark told me that I was supposed to tell you what to do and all this other stuff and I guess it got to my head. Then I just thought that it didn't matter when I came home from work as long as dinner was cooked every thing was alright ya know. Then I guess what Mark was saying to me just all came out that night when we got into the big argument. He said that I should break you down and build you the way I want you to be and I realized the way you are is just enough for me you know. You're my world Cedes and nothing could come between us but it looked like all the things Mark was telling me was building up and I guess in my drunken state of mind it was okay. But it really wasn't ya know. I just want to work things out Mercedes, I don't want to fuss and fight any more. I want to come home and hold you tight like we used to do late at night after we put the kids to bed. I miss when we would make love and you would bite me and scratch my back. I miss your bottom lip poking out when I would have to go to work in the morning after a night of cuddling. I missed everything we used to do Cedes, i don't want to become the man I was last year. I'm actually thinking about working from home for now on to help out with the kids and you can tour and stuff like you used to do before I became the CEO." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Oh Sammy." Cedes said wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Mercy, I shouldn't have said all those things to you and hurting you and not coming home on time or after work like I used to do. I miss my family Merc' I want my family back I want my beautiful wife back. I miss the diva in my girls and my wife. I want to hold you or kiss you out in public like we used to do and not care who seen us." I said crying on her shoulder.

"Sam I know, I know. I left the kids with my parents for the rest of summer break so we could work on us you know like we used to do." She said holding my face in her tiny hands.

"I love you so fucking much baby." I said kissing her palm.

"I love you too baby." She said kissing my lips softly. The kiss got heated and I laid her down on the couch as she slipped her tongue into my mouth causing both of us to groan. I rubbed up against her hot wet center and she moaned out.

"Make love to me Sammy." She said looking me in my eyes.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes I miss you, I miss this." She said kissing me again. I picked her up in my arms and walked up the steps to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed. I looked down at her as she gave me a small smile. I pulled off her sandals and kissed up her legs as I pulled off her strapless sundress, I slipped off her boy shorts and her arousal filled the room causing my mouth to water. I stripped out of my sweat pants and t-shirt and climbed between her legs. I started kissing her again and nipped at her bottom lip causing her to groan and dig her nails in my back. I ran my kisses down her neck and shoulder and gently sucked on her right nipple causing her body to shake and for her to rake her nails down my back, I did the same with the other and she moaned loudly.

"Sam their so sensitive right now." She moaned clawing my back. I pecked her lips before running my kisses down to her belly. I kissed her belly button and smiled we had another little one on the way and I couldn't be happier. I ran my tongue down from her belly button down to her wet pussy. I gently sucked on her clit causing her back to arch and she grabbed a fist full of my hair pushing my face deeper. I licked and sucked up her juices causing her to flood my mouth.

"Make love to me baby." She groaned causing me to smile. I kissed her clit and raised up on my knees. I slipped inside of her causing the both of us to moan out.

"Shit you're so fucking tight." I moaned kissing her lips.

"So full." She growled as I gently sucked and nipped at her neck as I worked my way in and out of her causing her to claw my back.

"Faster Sammy." She moaned as we started kissing. I rose up on both of my hands and sped up for my wife causing her to scream out my name.

"Shitttt Sammyyy ...ohhh I'm sooo ohhh!" She screamed out as I grabbed her thighs and sped all the way up as our skins slapped and our groans became louder.

"Shit so good!" I yelled going in circles causing me to tap her spot. I kept hitting it and her pussy gripped me tightly as she squirted and came at the same time.

"Cum for me Sammy Daddy!" She yelled as I put her legs on my shoulders and dove deep inside of her as we started kissing again she was so tight around me I came deep inside of her.

"I love you baby." I moaned as my hips jerked as I spilled inside of her.

"I love you too." She groaned cumming again. I rolled off of her and beside her and spooned with her. My hand rubbed her stomach.

"It's a boy." She whispered causing me to snap my eyes open.

"A boy?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"It's a boy." She said as tears spilled out my eyes. I kissed the back of her neck and breathed in her scent. She would always make me the happiest man on earth no matter what. Even through all the ups and downs she will always be there.

* * *

**I don't own Glee, Ryan and Fox does. ahh I don't own these characters either (such a bummer) **

**"Where not making love no more" -Dru Hill**

***Don't own that shit either***

* * *

**I'm so bored. !**


End file.
